


Acceptance

by Lizyoulater12



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: After an awkward kiss and confession last night by Miya will Shadow accpet his feelings?
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Higa Hiromi | Shadow, Higa Hiromi | Shadow/ Chinen Miya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I decided to do a Miya and Shadow fanfic because I ship them and there really isn't much fan-fictions for them, and I think its a pretty underrated ship, and I got inspired by chirospasms since they made one, and this is also after the recap episode 9.5 so I hope you like it :D.   
> Edit: I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with this ship, I didn't mean to offend anyone or make it inappropriate. I did this because I got inspired and it didn't have any works and again I'm sorry:(.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT CARLA?". Miya screamed while looking at the robotic skateboard. "I DON'T KNOW LET'S JUST WAIT!". Shadow yelled, Miya looked at him. "Oh yea let's just wait it's not going to be a bomb or something".

Miya said while mocking a girlish attitude. "Just shut up". Shadow responded, they both sat down and watched in silence as Carla counted down to zero they both closed their eyes. "Resetting". Clara said, Shadow and Miya slowly opened their eyes and let out a sigh of relieved.

"It just reseted thank goodness!". Miya said while putting his hands on his chest. "Were you scared?". Shadow said while smirking. "Shut up you we're scared to old man!". Miya said while glaring. "Well I was but not at the end". Shadow said while crossing his arms.

"Well does this mean that Clara's data is lost?". Miya asked. "I guess so, but I hope not". Shadow responds. "Well let's go before Cherry comes, who knows what he might do to us". Miya said while picking up his skateboard. "Might as well, I don't think he was coming anyway". Shadow said while getting up, they both went the door and left the hospital and checked out. "Well I guess see you tomorrow". Shadow said while waving to Miya. "Mhm".

Miya said while turning his skateboard the other way and ride to that direction, Shadow sighed as he took out his keys from his pocket and opened his car door, he closed his door started up his car while in the middle of his drive his thoughts started to wonder off to his manger, she was so pure and beautiful. "Maybe I'll confess to her after the tournament". Shadow said without thinking. "I'll be there when she turns you down". "How rude you-".

Shadow paused. 'WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!". When he reached the red light he stopped the car, and looked up at the rearview mirror. "WHAT THE-". before Shadow could even finish his sentence he saw the light turn green and heard someone honking behind him to go, he mentally cursed that random person but that was not important right now he shifted his focus back on the person on in the back seat of his car. "Miya what are you doing here?, didn't you say you're were going home?". Shadow asked, Miya yawned. "Well yea I did but, my house is super far away and you have a car". Miya responds while looking in the rearview mirror.

"Do you want me to drop you off?". Shadow asked. "No". Miya said while picking up his skateboard. "Well you can't stay at mine". Shadow responds while taking a turn. "What's wrong, you don't want me to see how you live". Miya smirks.

"No I live just fine its just that you didn't call or text you parents that you wouldn't be staying over". Shadow says while tightening his grip on the wheel. "Already did that". Miya said while swinging his phone around, he continues. "You really are trying to get rid of me, huh." Miya says while looking outside the window. "Whatever we reached my house anyway". Shadow mutters, he parked his car, got out and opened the door for Miya. "

Thanks old man". Miya says. "Respected your elders brat". Shadow says, Miya rolled his eyes, Shadow went to his door and took out his keys and opened it him and Miya walked in. "Wow, I expected it to be dirty but its actually clean". Miya says with his eyes wide while looking around the place. "Don't judge other people's appearance".

Shadow said while closing the door and locking it, Miya walked around the place until his eyes landed on the living, he quickly jumped on the couch like a cat would to escape from people. "Wow is this gaming console and a xbox, wow who knew an old man like you would like these things". Miya said while smiling, Shadow blushed. "Well yea I play them when I'm bored so what?". Shadow says, Miya looked at him. "It's not funny at all...I think it's pretty cool".

Miya said while looking away blushing. They both stayed silent for a minutes until Shadow broke it." You can play on it while I make dinner". he says, Miya looked at him. "Really thanks".

Miya smiled while looking for a game to play. 'wow he has a really nice smile'. Shadow thought. "wait what I'm I thinking, of course he has a nice smile everyone has one". Shadow muttered to himself, he opened the fridge and took out the ingredients to start cooking by the time he was finished, Miya was on the last level on the game he was on. "Dinner's ready". Shadow screamed, Miya paused the game and contained to walk over to the table. "You sound like my dad". Miya says while rolling his eyes. "Well I can be one so sit down". Shadow says. Miya sat down and smirked.

"Wow old man kinky". Miya said after he prayed and started to eat his food. "I didn't meaning in that way...jeez". Shadow responded. Miya took a bite out of the food, his eyes lit up Shadow saw this. "Do you like it?". Shadow said smirking. "No".

Miya said while pouting. After they finished they took turns showering, luckily Shadow's cousin stayed over last weekend and left some of his clothing their so Miya wore those he wore an oversized hoodie with long pants and socks while Shadow were a short T-shirt and also long pants and socks.

After freshening up themselves they sat on the couch in the living room watching a detective show. "Hey old man when you said you were going to confess to your manager did you mean it?". Miya asked, Shadow look at him.

"Well yea am serious, is there a problem with it". he responds, Miya life his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. "It's nothing.....it's just half of me doesn't want you to". Miya muttered. "Well if your concerned about getting my heartbreak thanks for being a great friend". Shadow says.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Sakusa Kiyoomi our germaphobe king.

Miya didn't know what caused this next action of him he didn't know if it was jealously or just because the detective show was figuring out the killer and it was in the heat of the moment.

Miya grabbed Shadow's shirt and kissed him, he didn't know what he was doing but Shadow was kissing him back and wrapping his arms around waist and pulling him on top of him while he wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and Shadow's tongue slipped in Miya's mouth tasting him until he realized what he was doing he pushed Miya away while he made a cute little sound to see his face was flushed and he was panting hard to catch his breath. 'cute, wait we can't do this, I'm older than him we can't date I'll be considered a child groomer'. Shadow thought.

He never knew the young boy had these type of feelings for him, he had no friends ever since he got his fame and was pretty lonely so he felt bad for him but he wasn't sure that he could return his feelings."Look Miya-". before Shadow could even finish Miya covered his mouth. "I know you can't return my feeling's and you like the manager so just don't okay you idiotic old man".

Miya said while looking down on the outside he was calm but on the inside he was hurt. "If you can't return my feeling's its ok just know that I love you okay you idiot". Miya said while smiling, Shadow could tell he was hurting he's a strong kid, it's not like he didn't want to date the boy sure his attitude gets on his nerves sometimes but that what makes Miya well Miya. "I-".

Shadow was again interrupted by Miya putting hand on his lips. "Let's go to sleep". Miya said, Shadow nodded while leading Miya to his bedroom but Miya stopped. "What happened?".Shadow asked, Miya pointed to the door he started in front of. "Is this a spare". Miya asked. "Yea that my cousin's room". Shadow responded. "Ill sleep here goodnight". Miya said while entering the room. "Goodnight".

Shadow went to his room and laid on his bed his mind was full of thoughts. ' _I love Miya too, but what if people discover our relationship?', 'What if I'm not good enough for him?'._ he didn't even notice he drifted off to sleep.

Miya woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, he got up and rubbed his eyes they were sore after crying so much last night, he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brushed his teeth using the spare toothbrush after he was finished he went downstairs to see Shadow packing something and breakfast on the table. "Good morning".

Miya said, Shadow looked at him."Good morning". Shadow responded, They both went to the table and ate breakfast in silence, After what happened yesterday last night of course things would be awkward. 'he probably hates me'. Miya thought to himself.

After they finished eating breakfast they both showered to get started with their day, Miya put on his school uniform he thanked Shadow since he washed it. "Here". Shadow said while handing him a bento box. "Thanks". Miya said while hiding his blush, They both headed for the car after Shadow locked the door, they car ride to drive to Miya's school was silent to when they reached the school was opened and Shadow walked Miya to the school gate no one was really there since everyone already entered, before Miya could enter the school gates, Shadow grabbed his arms and pulled Miya's face to his chest.

"What are you doing you idiotic old-". Miya was cut off by a kiss, Shadow wrapped his arms around Miya's small waist, Miya could feel his eyes tearing up, he wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and returned the kiss they both pulled away panting, Shadow lifted Miya's chin and stared into his emerald eyes. "I love you". Shadow said as he pecked his lips. Miya was speechless he immediately punched Shadow's chest. "Ow what was that for". Shadow said as he held his chest.

"I don't know-, your suppose to like wait for the right moment-, I don't know okay". Miya said while gripping his red cheeks, Shadow took the rose from his pocket and gave it to Miya.

"Have a good day in school babe or should I call you kitty". Shadow smirked, Miya couldn't have thought his face wouldn't get any redder than before. "So we're dating now.....thank you".

Miya said as he hugged Shadow and took the rose, he pecked shadows lips. "Don't think just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in the tournament". Miya smirked. "Right back at ya". Shadow smiled, he waved Miya goodbye as he entered the school.

Shadow was going to confess to the Manager but he didn't mind this relationship with Miya one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :D.


End file.
